


h

by justsomespam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coma, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hostage Situations, Identity Reveal, Impaling, Imprisonment, Insomnia, Mind Control, Truth Serum, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomespam/pseuds/justsomespam
Summary: i probably won't finish thishttps://febuwhump.tumblr.com/post/638041380836540416/febuwhump-2021-prompts-the-prompt-list-is-out
Kudos: 1





	1. mind control alt truth serum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying something new. lapselock ftw, eh?  
> (i'm actually just too lazy to put more than minimal amounts of effort into this)

"it isn't my fault" he screamed

"this isn't me doing this" he pleaded "you need to see the truth"

"let me out!"

the stifling oppression that came from **mind control** got worse by the second. the pain would reach it's peak, only to crescendo again, and again, over and over. when the burning agony being trapped in his own mind suddenly ceased, he didn't notice, couldn't notice.

he had lived in his own mind for so long, he only realized something had changed when his cries for help were... Heard.

' **Truth Serum**.'

of course, of _course_ , that was what had saved him. the serum allowed even the words buried in the deepest trenches of his mind to be said.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"You mean everything to me, I could never hate you."

At long last, he, trapped in the confines of his own mind for so long, was free.

He was finally home.


	2. "i can't take this anymore" alt "i can't lose you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is a day late. i wrote this on time but i couldn't upload due to connect issues so-  
> yes, i realize now day one was mere hurt/comfort than whump. shhhh  
> i fear my attempt at ambiguity will leave the reader with a sense of extreme confusion and overall convey a sense of unsatisfying vagueness  
> formatting is gonna be weird and not at all consistent throughout the chapters, just a heads up

_“I can’t take this anymore.”_

_“I can’t lose you too.”_

~

She threw her arm out, gesticulating wildly to her audience of one. “Don’t you see? Don’t you see the strings they’re pulling? The tyranny they’re enforcing?” 

_Thump, thump_ went the sound of her boots angrily pacing the wooden floors. 

The soft-spoken boy sitting on a log bit his tongue and said nothing. 

“I mean really, they aren’t even trying to conceal it at this point. We’re just their mindless puppets, they know it, we know it, everybody knows it!”

 _Thump, thump_ went the sound of her right fist, slamming against the log to emphasize her words. 

He flinched at her bench rattling movements but yet again, nothing was said. 

“I just- I can’t take this anymore. We’re leaving. Leaving for good.”

“No.”

Both she and he seemed startled by his firm disagreement. Neither of them had really expected him to speak up. Despite seeming unprepared to defend his opinion, he went on anyway. 

“We can’t leave. This is our life. Our home. We can’t just throw it all away.”

She gritted her teeth. She needed to leave. He needed to leave. She was just looking out for both of them. 

“That might be the case, but what good is a home that holds up captive against our will? What makes it different from a cell?”

A minute passed in silence. 

_Thump, thump_ her heart went. 

“Please, please leave with me. They’ll ruin you, just like everybody else. I can’t lose you too.”

Her whisper begged him to join her, almost as much as her words. This was twice something unexpected came from the mouths of the duo. 

He was quiet as she when he murmured, “I’m sorry. But I can’t leave with you.”

Thrice, now. 

Her face faltered only once before hardening. 

“Very well. This is goodbye then.”

 _Thump, thump._ The sound of her companion's heart filled his ears as he watched her walk away. Tears were prickling at both their eyes. 

“Goodbye.”

And as an afterthought, “good luck.”

— extra 

_Thump, thump._ The pounding of feet over the bridge, up the stairs, and along the path was the only noise around. 

_Thump, thump._ Blood rushing to his head caused a brief sensation of dizziness, but he suppressed the urge to sit down in favour of leaning as far beyond the rail as possible. 

The sight of one lone figure sprinting in the moonlight caused him to whoop with joy. She had done it. She was going ahead. 

_Thump, thump._ This was it. She was leaving, and she was never coming back. They could both hear the pounding of a racing heart. 

He was alone. He could do this. 

_Thump, thump._ His feet echoed as they were planted on the railing. 

She was free. She could do this. 

_Thump, thump._ Her body was slung forward as something impacted her back. 

_Thump, thump._ In one earth-shattering moment, two bodies hit the ground. 


	3. imprisonment alt coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried second person pov so that i wouldn't lean so heavily on the dialogue this time. it went about as well as expected.  
> from now on, i think i'll just still with vague themes to cover the alt prompt, instead of trying to outright state it (unless it's a dialogue prompt)  
> somehow, i think this fits the alt more than the main prompt... i was just trying to keep it from being too similar to day one

_The mind is a prison_

~

You won’t realize it at first. Above all, that’s the one thing that stays the same. Nobody remembers what happened right away. 

In fact, quite a few never realize. They wander aimlessly, not recognizing their surroundings for what they are. 

It’s easy to get lost, what with the immersive surroundings. Deep blue seas, pungent flora, and loud, chittering mammals do not give off the impression of a cell. Even the ones with poorly lit offices, rush-hour traffic, and meals of overly salted fast-food don’t feel trapped the way they should. 

However, some aren’t fooled by the illusions they’re provided. They fight evil witches and watch superheroes come to life before their eyes, and do implausible, impossible things, and they just know something isn’t right. 

These are the people who escape. These are the people who wake up. 


	4. impaling alt identity reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stabbing? impaling? same difference
> 
> bloody or bloodied?? 
> 
> giving people roles/identifiers beyond pronouns? neato, but i messed it up making this a flashback. i guess it's better than dialogue from a madman's mind again. it's more of an inner monologue this time
> 
> i guess the dude sorta reveals his identity as a *not okay* person but not really. it's just the alt though, so i'm not going to sweat 'bout it

A teacher, a man, and his son are in a dark room. No words are shared between them. 

The boy thinks back to earlier in the day. To when his teacher had laughed and flirted with his father during conferences. When she had commented on his father being “such a good dad” for raising a son like him. When his father chuckled and agreed. 

(His father was a liar.)

He thinks back to the awkward dinner. The one where his teacher called him a favourite of the school, students and staff alike. 

(His teacher was a liar.)

He thinks back to how he had smiled and nodded when his father explained his future plans to go to college and run for mayor. How he graciously accepted the compliment his teacher gave him for being an outstanding citizen.

As he looms over two warm bodies, as the bloodied knife slips from his just as bloody hand, the boy laughs. 

“I guess we’re all just a bunch of dirty liars.”


	5. “take me instead” alt hostage situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t read this
> 
> i’m actually embarrassed, there are literally no redeeming qualities about this, i just ran out of time

She knew this wasn’t some fairy tale story, or action movie, or comic book. They weren’t going to demonstrate some newfound skill in martial arts. She wasn’t some long lost dragon princess that had the ability to save the day. There definitely wasn’t going to be any well-times savior coming to their rescue.

Despite knowing all this, she couldn’t help but blurt out, “take me instead”. 

The look on everybody else’s face was priceless. She bet, if she had a mirror, she’d be able to see her own shocked face. 

She didn’t regret it though. Out of all the things she did today, offering herself was the thing she least regretted. 

She regretted asking her friend what she wanted to eat that morning. She regretted agreeing to bring her to the petrol station. She especially regretted being too blinded by her own happiness at her friend’s appetite to notice her friend being abducted and held hostage. 

She regretted a lot of things. But offering herself in place of her friend was not one of them. 

-

The robber? Kidnapper? Hostage-taker? Sound young. He was probably even a few years younger than herself. He had a gun, but it was clear he didn’t really know how to use it. That probably made him more dangerous. 

She wished more than ever she wasn’t such a useless deadweight. 

-

His hand shook when he held to gun to the cashiers head. Later, when he held the gun to the lady in the wheelchair, he had to keep switching hands because they got too sweaty. He was so stupid. He needed the cash, but he was surely going jail now. Why had he chosen this place to rob? _Why_ hadn’t he checked for other patrons before pulling out his gun? _Why_ had he been _so stupi_ -

The loud whoop of a police car came from behind him and he automatically clenched his fist. 

**_Bang!_ **

No. 

NonononononoNONONO! He looked down, horrified. 

The lady who volunteered herself was hunched over a rapidly growing red stain on her blouse. Her friend in the wheelchair had shrieked and immediately launched herself towards the lady who he had shot. 

The lady who he had shot. 

He had just shot a person. He had _shot_ somebody!

He was so going to jail. 

He hadn’t _meant_ to shoot anybody, the gun was just for show. 

What if she died. What if he was a murderer. He was a _murderer_. 

He needed to run. 

-

Her eyes corkscrewed closed as she heaved in a pained breath. Through the thick haze of tears she could see her friends curly hair. 

She inhaled the sent of watermelon shampoo before have to suppress the urge to cough on her friend. It was blood. It had to be. 

Since she could feel herself drifting away she used the last of her energy trying to quiet the heart wrenching sobs emitting from her best friend. 

As her hand slowly grew colder it was enveloped by the ones belonging to the watermelon haired girl. 


	6. insomnia alt "don't try to pin this on me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i think i'm going on hiatus until i finish my entry for the discord comp bc i somehow made it to the second round  
> have this thing i cooked up in 30 minutes on mobile

_Brring brring brrang._

The sound of the clock striking two mixed with the dial tone of a cellphone. 

She slowly shuffled her way from the kitchen table, insomnia had prevented her from going to bed earlier. 

“Hello?”

When the slurred tones of her... ~~boyfriend? Ex? Fiancé?~~ It was complicated, came from the phone she immediately stiffened. 

“Why did you call?”

“What do you mean, you love me?”

“Where are you?”

A long and tiring string of conversation slowly devolved into an argument and that into a cellular screaming match. 

“No! Don’t try to pin this on me! Getting kicked out of the bar is your own fault! And you know it!” She slammed her finger on the end call button and slumped into the chair she had paced her way back to over the course of the call. The cellphone was tossed somewhere to the left as she buried her head in her hands and started crying softly. 

She hated him so much, and he to her. She hated him. But she loved him too, some twisted part of her mind loved him more than anything.

He was selfish, and cruel, and either forgot or didn’t care about her. But those were only the bad days, and the drunken nights, there were good days too. Where he would stay in bed with her well into the morning, just cuddling and whispering sweet nothings. He would buy her flowers, and chocolates on random Tuesdays just because. 

Maybe today wasn’t a good day, but tomorrow might be. 

He was going to come home within a couple of hours, and slip under the covers with her, and the next morning neither of them would mention anything about it. 

_Brrang brrang brrang._

The clock struck three, and she dried her tears before heading to bed, never mind insomnia. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. 


End file.
